tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashtray
Ashtray is a Junkion. For his evil counterpart, see Ashtray (SG). Ashtray is a Junkion starship repair expert. He's addicted to reality television. He can transform into motorcycle mode and back to robot mode continuously in battle, so that his "ruins" become his transformed mode and back again any time he takes a direct hit. In robot mode, he carries an armor ax and a decelerator laser that inhibits an enemy robot's flow of cerebral impulses. In motorcycle mode he can attain a speed of 160 mph for a distance of 100 miles. ::"Television is reality, and reality is less than television."[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086541/quotes Videodrome (1983)] History Pre-MUX History ::Since the movie isn't canon, the Autobots encountered the Junkions differently on the MUX. The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… MUX History Ashtray flies the Junkion repair ship Scopuli. While accompanying Junkyard aboard the Millennium Falcon, Ashtray was attacked by Seacons, and paralyzed by Seawing's venom laser. The Junkions were overwhelmed by the Seacons, and the Falcon was lost to them. Logs 2016 * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. Notes * Ashtray was never named in any fiction; his name (and the names of many other Junkions) comes from character designer's notes, revealed in Transformers: The Complete Ark. * Ashtray is one of the movie's "extra" Junkions, whose designs were mostly a mix and match of each other's parts. In Ashtray's case, his chest, arms and legs are based on Junkyard's and therefore share similarities with Greasestain's, HAZMAT's and Wasteoid Gamma's. References Category:Transformers Category:Junkion DCsCategory:Junkions Category:Male Characters Category:Junkion